<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Все еще дышащие тела by bitari, WTF_Love_Death_Robots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417348">Все еще дышащие тела</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitari/pseuds/bitari'>bitari</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Love_Death_Robots/pseuds/WTF_Love_Death_Robots'>WTF_Love_Death_Robots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gen, Translation, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitari/pseuds/bitari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Love_Death_Robots/pseuds/WTF_Love_Death_Robots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Четыре персонажа, которым пришлось привыкать к изменившимся телам.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Все еще дышащие тела</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270279">Still Breathing Bodies</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistynights/pseuds/mistynights">mistynights</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Серии: Sonnie's Edge (Козырь Сонни), Good Hunting (Доброй охоты), Helping Hand (Рука помощи), Zima Blue (Зима Блю).<br/>Текст переведен для команды WTF Love Death Robots 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Козырь Сонни</b>
</p><p>Иврина была первой, кто произнес это вслух. Нельзя иметь Бестию и не выставлять ее на бои. Люди начнут что-то подозревать. Сонни это не нравится, но Иврина права. Бойцы попытаются купить Бестию, купить <i>ее</i>, а она не может этого себе позволить.</p><p>Это не значит, что ей нравится биться насмерть. Она это ненавидит. Давным-давно, до надругательства, до Каниворы, ей хотелось сражаться, хотелось почувствовать адреналин. Тогда Сонни сделала бы все ради этого ощущения.</p><p>Тогда она ни за что не догадалась бы о том, что с ней случится.</p><p>Сейчас, впервые выходя на арену, она чувствует текущий по венам холодный ужас. Крики толпы оглушают ее и заставляют глаза слегка слезиться.</p><p>А затем Сонни видит своего противника и борется с желанием застыть на месте, принять удары и позволить всему закончиться. Глупости. Она не хочет умирать и знает это, знает с тех пор, как цеплялась за свою жизнь после нападения.</p><p>Она бросает на противника последний взгляд, прежде чем сосредоточиться на сражении. Она доверяет этому телу, доверяет Каниворе как никому. И несмотря на страх и бешеную пульсацию крови, она выпускает готовые к бою когти.</p><p>
  <b>Доброй охоты</b>
</p><p>Ветер обдувает Янь, бегущую по городским крышам. Новое тело, которое смастерил для нее Лян, отличается от давно утраченной истинной формы, но чувствуется настоящим. Или, по крайней мере, менее фальшивым, чем тело от губернатора.</p><p>Ветер тоже ощущается иначе, но это она знала раньше. Она чувствовала это с тех пор, как англичане начали строить свои машины. Чувствовала, как некогда родные воздух и земля становятся чужими.</p><p>Она пыталась объяснить это Ляну еще до того, как потеряла свой истинный облик. Он кивнул, упомянув, как меняется город, но она видела, что он не понимает. Не так, как она. Он не мог почувствовать разницу так ясно, как она, не мог почувствовать, как постепенно истончается и исчезает из мира магия.</p><p>Но он мог понять ее боль, и это было все, о чем могла просить Янь. Новое тело — больше, чем Янь когда-либо могла себе представить, когда они стали друзьями. И все же...</p><p>Перепрыгивая с одной крыши на другую, она чувствует прикосновение ветра. Охотничий азарт при приближении к добыче. Первой из многих, если чувства глубоко внутри нее чего-нибудь стоят.</p><p>
  <b>Рука помощи</b>
</p><p>Алекс хмуро смотрит на новую руку. Билл напротив нее тоже хмурится. Теоретически, это отличная рука. Новейшие технологии; идеально подходящий для работы Алекс инструмент. Несколько дней назад на столе у врача блестящий, новенький, прочный протез выглядел великолепно. Это отличная рука.</p><p>Но почему-то от вида протеза, прикрепленного к ее телу — после всего, что произошло во время миссии, после того, как она увидела собственную руку, уплывающую в космос, после того, как почувствовала, что медленно и необратимо замерзает, — Алекс покрывается мурашками.</p><p>Ей нравится рука, правда нравится. Билл расхваливал протез с тех пор, как впервые услышал о нем от доктора. Как и Алекс, в некотором роде. В своем роде.</p><p>Наличие руки полезно для ее работы. И в целом полезно, но она предпочитает думать о специфике. Новая рука означает, что ее не отправят в отставку, что тоже неплохо. Ей не хочется покидать станцию.</p><p>Вот здесь небольшая проблема. Алекс не хочет, чтобы ее отправили домой, но при виде космоса вокруг у нее перед глазами все плывет. Мысль о том, чтобы сесть в космический корабль, вернуться в бескрайнюю пустоту и приступить к работе, наполняет ее ужасом.</p><p>Но она не может принять это. Космос — ее жизнь, с тех пор как она была ребенком. Она не может смириться с тем, что боится его.</p><p>Алекс хмуро смотрит на новую руку. Винить протез легче, чем принять то, что происходит в ее голове.</p><p>
  <b>Зима Блю</b>
</p><p>Зима прыгает в бассейн и будто обретает внутренний покой, о котором так много говорят люди. Словно возвращается в лучшие времена, когда все было легко и просто. Именно то, чего он хотел, когда впервые задумался о заключительном этапе плана.</p><p>Он проплывает свой первый круг, чувствуя на себе взгляды. Взгляды благоговения и легкого замешательства всех тех, кто решил пересечь галактику, чтобы увидеть его.</p><p>Часть его, маленькая, легко игнорируемая часть, почти желает все отменить и продолжить жить как прежде. Но Зима — человек — механизм, — которому нелегко передумать. Он никогда не меняет решений. Возможно, это часть его оригинальной программы, или же часть, которую он постепенно выработал самостоятельно. Он не знает. Наверное, теперь, когда он решил остаться здесь навсегда, уже никогда не узнает.</p><p>На втором круге его тело начинает распадаться на куски. Ощущение странное, но по большому счету отнюдь не неприятное. Какой бы дискомфорт он ни чувствовал, тот запихивается в глубины сознания — если бы оно у него было — с напоминанием, что это необходимо для достижения цели.</p><p>С каждым утраченным кусочком он чувствует себя ближе к цели, ближе к тому, к чему он стремился все эти годы.</p><p>Последний фрагмент опускается на глубину, и от него остается лишь маленький робот для чистки бассейна. Будь он еще в гуманоидной форме, Зима бы вздохнул с облегчением, прежде чем добраться до края и начать убирать.</p><p>В каком-то смысле он чувствует себя свободным. Он вернулся к истокам, к своему предназначению. Возможно, в его голове теплится искра сожаления о прежней, построенной им жизни. Но, переходя от одной плитки к другой, он чувствует покой. Он то, чем должен был быть с самого начала. Обретя свое истинное предназначение, теперь он может отдохнуть.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>